The invention relates to manually-operated utility carts of the type adapted to carry a portable receptacle such as a basket. More particularly, the invention relates to a utility cart that includes a lift mechanism so that the basket may be raised and lowered to position it at a convenient height.
The invention has particular utility for persons who need to transport various loads, but who have difficulty doing so due to age related functional limitations or other difficulties that adversely affect their mobility.
For example, persons with such functional limitations may find it difficult to carry a load of items in a basket to and from a laundry area. Once at the site, they may have difficulty loading the laundry from a basket into a washing machine, transferring the laundered load to a dryer arid then transferring the dried load back to the basket. Other examples of situations where transporting various loads can present difficulties are (1) transporting groceries and other items in a store and (2) transporting letters and packages in a mailroom.
Part of the problem involves the lifting and lowering of the basket between vertical positions that are convenient to a washing machine on the one hand and a dryer on the other. The positions that are most convenient vary from one appliance to another. Where strength and flexibility are reduced due to functional limitations, it is particularly difficult to lift a basket that is full of laundry, particularly when the laundry is wet.
The utility cart of the present invention resolves many of the difficulties referred to above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.